Always
by Clueless1229
Summary: Set after the events of RE4. Claire's been taking care of Leon for a while. One day, he expresses his gratitude and hidden feelings. T for mild language...very mild.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly...like many of you, I do not own Resident Evil or its awesome characters.

 **A/N: At first I was just lying in my bed in excruciating pain because I had foot surgery some hours ago. In the middle of all this tossing and turning, an idea came to mind. Why not make a nice little oneshot wherein Claire has been taking care of Leon while his leg is in a cast for a few weeks? What if, one day, Leon decides to let a little** **confession slip? Let's see how that goes! *evil smile***

"Seriously Leon, I don't see why you didn't just ask me to fix you a glass of water." Claire Redfield had already gotten to know early on in their friendship that Leon was stubborn, always trying to do things by himself. Sadly, it's this very trait that led to the broken glass and water spilled all over the kitchen floor. But, she wasn't too broken up about it (No pun intended) **because** she knew she was exactly the same way.

Not too happy about his slip-up, Leon hopped his way back to the couch. "I would've had it if I'd just watched where I was going," said the agent while leaning his head on his hand. He never liked not being able to do simple tasks on his own. With going to the bathroom, taking a bath, driving, and even fixing a mere glass of water becoming increasingly difficult due to his injured right foot, it's no surprise that he's feeling quite depressed at the moment.

"I'm sorry if I've been a burden on you, Claire." Yep, he's REALLY depressed.

Hearing those words, Claire felt her heart sink. A burden? He thinks he's been a burden on me? Throughout all the years she's known Leon, she's never heard him sound so...broken. In a way, she does understand his pain. They both have gone through so much for the sake of others, but there will be times when they're the ones in need. Claire threw the pieces of glass in the garbage, took off her gloves, and walked over to sit by Leon while gently placing her hand on his knee.

"Leon, believe me when I say there's no way you could ever be a burden on me. For as long as I've known you, you've proven to be a very strong, righteous person." Her eyes shift to the cast on his leg. "I know it sucks for you to be like this because you feel vulnerable and weak, but this is temporary. Before you know it, you'll go back to being the kick-ass Leon everyone's gotten to know.. But for now, just relax. I'm always here for you whenever you need me." And I love you too much to see you like this. With that, she gave Leon a reassuring smile.

And there it is. The smile that made him fall for her in the first place. Leon couldn't help but smile back, showing a few teeth as an added bonus. "It's one of the things I love about you...you're always here. And I don't care how your brother may feel about it. You're the best thing that's happened to me in life. And I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do."

Oh my God. To say that Claire was shocked was an understatement. She can't believe the new cold, aloof Leon just said all of this to her. Maybe he's just saying it because it's true? Or it also mean...then she heard Leon mumble something under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Claire asked, edging her face closer to his.

It's now or never, Kennedy. Leon released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "...I said i love you."

The same second Claire heard those words, her lips **collided** with Leon's in a very loving kiss. It wasn't exactly a heated one. Just a kiss that showed she felt the same way.

"And that's another thing...I've always loved you...Rookie." Leon chuckled softly and held her in his arms. Life's about to get a whole lot better for these two.

 **A/N: That cheese, though. XD had to spit this story out while it was fresh on my mind. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Try not to flame me too hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! I'm putting a second part to Always, seeing how its reception was so positive. After a night of drinking and chilling with some awesome friends, I feel like you, my fellow Fanfiction peeps, deserve this before I snooze. Enjoy! And sorry this took so long...**

It's been 3 months since Leon's surgery, and ever since the day he could walk again, he's been pushing himself back to 100% to get back into action. Currently, he was on the treadmill Claire had gotten him since he wanted to get back into shape after being down for so long. She can't say she wasn't liking the view, but seeing him go at it for 15 minutes on a slightly bad foot was wearing her out.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard, ya know. Rest is just as important as exercise," said the beautiful redhead as she watched Leon from the couch next to him.

Leon gave her a quick glance and couldn't help but smirk at his love. _And there she goes. Always so caring._ "I appreciate the concern, babe. I really do. But I told you, once I'd gotten back on my feet, I'm gonna work myself back up to where I was before. Not gonna be easy, but it's not the hardest obstacle I've ever had to deal with." _Like El Gigante...ugh._

"I know. I know. Just don't overdo it Mister. That's an order."

"You got it, boss lady." With that, Leon gave a playful salute while continuing his light jog, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Claire chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall as it tick-tocked its way to 7:30 P.M. An idea formulated in her head, and she grinned to herself, already knowing the results. With a good, long stretch, she got up from her stretch and slowly walked down the hall. She stopped at their bedroom doorway and turned towards him.

"Hey, big guy," she said with an alluring tone in her voice.

Leon stopped and turned immediately, giving her his full attention.

"Think it's time to hit the showers. Whataya say?" Asked Claire as she tilted her head slightly, one hand resting on her hip.

Leon didn't say one one. He simply stepped off the treadmill and followed her into the bedroom.

 _Works every time._ They both thought in unison.

 **XD That was so fun! Lol. Well, time for bed. Until next time!**


End file.
